Claire
by Mrfipp
Summary: There were times that Lightning hated the people was traveled with. This time in particular, she really hated Fang.


Fipp: If I recall, before XIII was released, there was a lot of people wondering on what Lightning's real name was, and when it was revealed in-game, it was done in a casual manner, and was never brought up again.

I found that funny.

**Claire**

Even though she looked calm on the outside, Lightning was boiling with rage on the inside.

Not only did that piece of trash have the nerve to take on her sister's form, but the way he set things up, they didn't really seem to have many options but to do what he wanted!

She couldn't wait to cut his head off and mount it on her wall.

"Listen up everyone," she said, turning around to her group (since when did it become _her _group?). She could see that Dysley taking on Serah's form had also affected Snow; he seemed much more solemn than he should. It wasn't comfortable. "Looks like we have no choice but to head back to Cocoon."

There were uneasy looks amongst them, which wasn't surprising. Well except for . . .

"I don't know what will happen once we get up there. Gather any supplies you need, and meet back here in four hours. We leave then, and start to head for the end. Any questions?"

No one had anything to say. What was there to say? The air was too heavy with tension that was yet to come to say anything.

That was when the moment was ruined when Fang burst out laughing.

"Fang!" Vanille gasped at the sudden burst of uncontrollable laughter. "This isn't the time!"

"Yeah, I don't this is the time for joke." Sazh shook his head. "I really don't see anything funny here."

"It's just-It's just-!" Fang tried to form a coherent sentence, but was unable to do so.

"Fang, just what the hell is so funny?" Lightning snapped. This was enough for Fang to come down from her laughing fit.

"It's just," Fang said catching her breath. "Okay, so when Barthandelus turned into that chick-"

"Serah," both Lightning and Snow said at the same time.

"Huh? So that's Serah?" She then turned to Snow. "Cute kid, not half-bad hero!"

Snow gave an annoyed look.

"Okay, so where was I? Oh yeah! So when Barthandelus went on rambling on about that stuff we already knew, I noticed something that the rest of you guys didn't notice because of all the drama."

Lightning crossed her arms. "And what would that be?" She really didn't have any time, or patience, for Fang's annoying little games.

Fang only smirked. Lightning hated that smirk.

"My, my. Now aren't we testy my sweet Claire?"

The silence that followed for the next few seconds was deafening.

"Wait?" Sazh was the first to speak. "Your name's Claire?"

"I really didn't notice that," Hope said sheepishly.

"So what? You know my name? What of it?" Change of plans; Lightning wanted to cut off Fang's head and hang it on her wall.

Fang chuckled. "Oh it's nothing, it's just it doesn't really suit you . . ."

"And what the hell does that mean?"

"I don't know, it's just that its, um, what's the word?"

"Too feminine!" Vanille happily added.

"Right!" Fang snapped her fingers. "It doesn't suit you, because it's too feminine of a name! I mean, you're not the most feminine person I've ever met."

"You're one to talk!" Lightning said through grinding teeth.

"Well, duh! My name is 'FANG'! Not really a name for a girl is it?" She then proudly thumped her fist on her chest. "That's my name because my parents thought I was going to be a boy!"

"That explains some things . . ." Sazh mumbled to himself.

Snow began to chuckle too. "She's got you there Sis."

"I'm not your . . ." she hissed.

"It's true though! I mean, I once meant a girl named Claire, and she was a total girly-girl!" He laughed again. "I mean, she always wore these dresses with frills, and carried around a purse with all this make-up in it!" He then began to break into laughter too.

It wasn't too long before Sazh began to join in. "Hey! You just descried a girl named Claire I met back in high school!"

"Same here," Hope spoke up. "There's this girl in one of my classes. That's basically her in a nutshell." He too began to laugh.

"Are we done having a laugh at my expense?" By now, Lightning was fuming.

"Oh! I think I know why Lightning was named that?" Vanille asked.

"What's that love?" Fang wiped a tear from her eye as she struggled to control herself.

"Well, we all agree that 'Claire' is a very girly name, right?"

"Right."

"And Lightning, isn't a very girly person, right?"

"Right."

"I hate you all."

"Well, maybe her parents named her that because of that!" Vanille pointed at Lightning head. Or to be more specific, her hair. She would have poked at it, but she wasn't stupid. "Her hair is pink. Pink is girly. They probably thought that she'd be girly!"

The rest of their group burst out into uncontrollable laughter.

"I loathe you all," Lightning hissed, turning around and walking away.

"Hey, where you going, _Claire_?" Snow called after her.

"To kill as many things as I possibly can." Was the reply back.

"Don't get hurt, _Claire!_" That was from Sazh.

"Be careful _Claire!_" From Hope.

"Have fun _Claire!_" Vanille waved happily. Lightning doubted that she really knew what was going on.

"Don't go breaking a nail now, dear _Claire!"_ Fang's laughter was acid to her ears.

You know what? Screw it. Let Ragnarok come and kill them all so she could hang _all _their heads on her wall.

Please review

Mrfipp


End file.
